Happily N'ever After?
by Mile Miih
Summary: Perfeito? Sim. Perfeito. Feito pra mim. Então ela o olhou nos olhos. – E tem os olhos mais lindos e apaixonados que já vi. sim meu amor, apaixonados por você.


--- Oiii. Bem essa é minha primeira fic, intão peguem leve please. ;PP

---Não tenho direitos autorais sobre os personagens, exceto é claro, aqueles que não foi a J.K. que criou, e pouco importam! ... Blá, blá, blá.---

----------------------------------------------

"**-Eu nunca pensei que amaria tanto alguém em toda a minha vida. Ele é simplesmente perfeito.**

**- Perfeito?**

**-Sim. Perfeito. Feito pra mim. - Então ela o olhou nos olhos. Apaixonada, abençoada, amada? Talvez tudo isso. Talvez mais. – E tem os olhos mais lindos e apaixonados que já vi. Eu te amo... Tanto. **

**- Sim meu amor, apaixonados por você. – E o beijo enfim**."

-Blá blá blá. E eles viveram _happily ever after_. Palmas _everyone_, palmas. – Tem dito a ruiva.

- Irônica? Às vezes. Quase sempre uma pessoa doce e educada. **SEMPRE **uma pessoa estressada. Linda, alta, ruiva e charmosa. Com suas sardas, seus sorrisos zombados e seu olhar hiper-sexy ela conquista a atenção não de todos que ela quer, mas daquele que todas querem. Sim, ela. **LILIAN EVANS PESSOAL.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Vou narrar uma pequena história pra vocês. Bem não tenho certeza se vai ser pequena, porque estou apenas começando. Mas não quero deixá-los assustados. É como meu professor costuma dizer: "Fíia. Não se assuste com coisa grande." Bem porque me assustaria? Eu diria que a gente geralmente se assusta com as pequenas. Enfim, estranho._

_Mas voltando ao que eu deveria estar falando. Esta história que vou narrar, fala dos nossos queridos e conhecidos marotos e suas belas damas, que serão conhecidas ao longo da mesma. Boa Leitura. _

_--------------------------------------------------_

As moças presentes na sala desataram a rir. Britanny, (ou Brity, como era chamada pelas suas amigas, exceto talvez em algumas ocasiões.) não fazia um comentário que não fosse seguido das risadas de suas amigas.

- Hahahahahaha, muito boa Brity. A história da vida de Lily Evans. "Meu deus. Que azar o meu ter um deus grego admirado por todos, amado por todas, inteligente e engraçado apaixonado por mim, caído aos meus pés."

- Hey. Primeiro, eu consigo os meninos que eu quero sim.

- Uuuuh, a Lily está se achando. – Provocar Lílian Evans. É o que suas amigas mais gostam de fazer. Principalmente em relação a James Potter. O queridinho da garota. Ou Talvez ela seja a queridinha do garoto. Bem, wha_tever._

_- _Mas eu sou bonita – Diz ela com lagrimas nos olhos – Não sou?

- É, claro que é... E uma ótima atriz também. – Comentário da Brity. E mais uma vez, risos.

- Tudo beem. **SEGUNDO.**

**- **Ainda tais nessa?

- Sim eu to nessa – Olha com seu olhar mais ameaçador.

- Ta desculpa - Medo

- **SEGUNDO.** Potter não é engraçado, é cruel. Não é admirado, Põe Medo. E ta, ele é amado. E por isso mesmo, é terrível a idéia de pensar na possibilidade de cogitar talvez tentar dizer sim a algum pedido de saída dele.

- Wooowh. Como é? Vc fica confusa assim quando começa a pensar nele?

- Hahahahahaha.

-Aaah dah. Você entendeu a mensagem.

- É entendi.

- Ainda bem que você é minha amiga Lils. Porque eu teria medo de encarar você em qualquer outra situação.

- "Aaah, eu sou Brity. Morena, alta, magra. Linda. Eu sim me acho. Olhos negros, cabelo que correm até a cintura. Tenho um corpo tipo assim, Jennifer Love Hewitt. Quem mais seria tão bela? Sou completamente apaixonada pelo Sirius Black. Mas estou fudida porque ele é o maior cachorro da face da terra."

-Que porra foi isso Lily?

-Sei lá, queria descontar.

- E quem é Jennifer Love Hewitt?

- Aah, é uma atriz que tem o corpo perfeito. É...Linda.

-Ruun, quero ver se é linda mesmo

-E você acha ela parecido comigo? – Olhos Brilhando.

-Aah, cala a boca Brity.

E elas passaram o resto da tarde rindo a toa. É legal ter amigas assim não?

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Era uma vez três menininhas mágicas. Manteiga, Faquinha e Bolacha._

_Sim uma tentativa inútil de falar algo engraçado. Se vocês pudessem ver meu rosto agora, seria mais como ver aquele emoticon de desprezo...sabe? Uhum, desprezível.Mas vamos lá. _

_Lílian já foi apresentada. A moça adorada pelo maroto adorado. _

_Brity foi apresentada. Ela se acha, mas e daí, ela é._

_Sabe aqueles clichês de amigos? Sempre tem o engraçado, o bonito, o inteligente e o meigo. Sometimes acontece de tipo, uma pessoa ocupar dois cargos. Ou duas um só, sei lá. _

_A outra...aah, a outra é a Lucy. Tinha esquecido de falar sobre ela. Nome completo : Lucilla Nandville. Personalidade : Calma. Ela é a meiga sabe? Meio assim, baixinha. Mas o que faltava em altura era compensava na beleza. Loirinha, olhos cor de mel. Bochechas rosadas. Boca roliça. E vermelha no inverno. Corpo bom,nada acima do peso. Curvilinio. Com certeza bonito._

_Nesse grupo, todas, __**TODAS**__ eram lindas._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A: O capítulo ta pequeno. mas gente começa assim neh? Depois vê o que rola! P**

**A fica tah meio confusa ainda? Vcs vão entender eventualmente. algumas palavras ou frases soltas no texto estão em itálico. são as palavras em inglês. Elas sempre vão está presente. porque a Lily ( inpirada em mim), gosta de falar algumas coisa em inglês, e a narradora ( em mim também ) também. Então inventei isso de italico, pra poder botar o significado aqui em baixo, caso alguém não entenda.**

_Happily ever after: Felizes para sempre._

_Everyone: Pessoal, todo mundo. Como queira._

_Whatever: Tanto faz. _

**Prontinho pessoal. Espero mesmo que gosteem. Deixem reviews pleease?**

**Beiiiijo.**


End file.
